Data centers house network infrastructure devices such as servers. A server is typically made up of a stack of network racks. When a user visits a Web page, uses an application, or otherwise interacts with an Internet-based service, the user's requests are handled by data centers. Network infrastructure scales and evolves to adapt to application needs. As online streaming, virtual reality, and other data-heavy applications become more popular, datacenters are evolving to meet the pace of the demand for a faster and more seamless user experience. The connections between network racks are typically physical cables. One challenge for data centers is managing cabling complexity.